Neville's girl
by FredHermioneAllTheWay
Summary: Neville is surprised to find that he has feelings for Luna. Will she feel the same way?
1. Neville

**Hey peoples this is my first Neville/Luna fanfic so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe for this cold that I have. It's starting to really bug me cuz I have to go get a tissue every 5 minute. Enough about me! Read the story!**

* * *

><p>-Neville's P.O.V.-<p>

I walked down the corrider towards the Fat Lady Painting. I wondered where the rest of the group was. They weren't in class at all, so I wondered where they were. Maybe I had missed a class. It was very likely. Then, suddenly, I heard the sweetest voice I've ever heard in my life.

"I would be walking to Charms class if I were you." It was Luna. I shook out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"I said that I would be walking to Charms class if I were you. Of course I'm not in the same year so I don't have the same schedule as you. I have a free period right now." She said talking in that dreamy voice of hers.

"Ok, see you later Luna," I said shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"See you later Neville," she called as I walked down the hallway to Charms. I was still kind of in a daze when I reached Charms. I remembered when I first met Luna.

_"I don't know who you are," she said._

_"I'm nobody," I said quickly._

_"Yes you are." Ginny said sharply. "Luna Lovegood - Neville Longbottem."_

At that point everyone called Luna, Looney Lovegood. I grew angry at the thought of that. Harry had told me that he was taking Luna to Slughorn's Christmas Party. As I thought of that, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It's nothing, I thought, but it really was jealousy. I wanted to take Luna to the Christmas Party. It wasn't fair that Harry did.

I opened the door to Charms and found that I wasn't late at all. People were still comming in so I figured that class hadn't started yet. I almost screamed like a little girl in surprise when the teacher started talking. That was proof that the class_ hadn't _started yet. I quickly went over to the table where Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I usually sat. I was not surprised at all that they were already there. I sat next to Hermione because I really didn't want to sit next to Harry and have that pain go through my chest again. It really hurt. I got out my book. Proffesser Flitwick got up on the podium because he was so short.

"Alright class, today we shall be learning the **_Aparecium_** spell. Take a sheet of parchment out, and use this ink to write on it. Don't worry if you don't see any words on your parchment." He instructed. I got out a sheet of parchment and took the ink that he was levatating to everyone from the air. I wrote on the parchment:

**I like a girl**

To my surprise, nothing showed on the paper. I'd already forgotten what Flitwick said about not seeing any words. I took out my wand.

"Aparecium," I muttered. The words started to show on the paper. I quickly wrote:

**Kidding! **

Beneath it. I got up from the table and went to Proffesser Flitwick.

"Proffesser! I did it! And I'm the first one done!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Longbottem! Your first success in my class! 25 points to Gryffyndor!" He said. All of the Gryffyndors clapped. But all of the Slytherins groaned and muttered.

Class was over soon after. I walked out the door. Still wishing that I could see that Blonde haired girl named Luna again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it? Please tell me in a review. Please? (Puppy dog face) Just hit that Blue button down there. Please!<strong>


	2. Luna

"I'd be heading to Charms if I were you," I called to the toad- owning boy named Neville. He shook his head.

"Huh?"

"I said I'd be heading to Charms if I were you. Of course I don't have the same schedule as you. I have a free period right now," I said walking towards The Ravenclaw painting.

"Bye Neville," I called.

"Bye Luna!" He said racing down the hallway.

"Ms. Lovegood," Ms. McGonagall said surprising me when I went into the common room.

"Yes?"

"I'm suppossed to tell you that you're switching to the Gryffyndor House and that you'll be moving a year up. Your schedule is exactly the same as Mr. Longbottom's. You start tommorrow." As soon as she said this, she left. I ran up the stairs. I had to pack all of my stuff. There was a note on my bed.

_**Ms. Lovegood,**_

_**You will be sharing a dormintary with Ms. Hermione Granger. The password for The Fat Lady Painting is: Bombarda. She will let you in as we have already imformed her that you will be switching houses tommorrow.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Proffesser** **McGonagall**_

I found my trunk already packed. I levitated it down the stairs, out of the common room, and towards The Fat Lady Painting.

"Bombarda," I said. She smiled at me before she let me through. I went upstairs to my new bedroom. I put my trunk at the front of the bed and sat down. I'd still have to have classes for the rest of the day with Ravenclaw but for the rest of my 2 years at Hogwarts, I'd have classes with Gryffyndor. I stood up sighing. I wished that I could see that boy named Neville again.


	3. Neville's illness

**Hi there again, this is chapter 3 so I hope you like it!**

**I sadly do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>-Neville's P.O.V.-<p>

I watched Luna go to Slughorn's party with Harry from behind a statue. A sharp queasy pain in my stomache had me rushing to the nearest boys bathroom. I went into a stall and knelt on the ground. I opened my mouth and waited for my breakfast, lunch, and dinner to come out of me. I did not throw up.

I blamed this on a virus. Some 24 hour sickness that made your stomache upset. I went to see Madame Pomphrey just to make sure.

"Madame Pomphrey, could you like see if I'm sick?" I asked her. The nurse nodded and walked over to me. She said a spell and shook her head.

"Nothing seems wrong with you dear. You may go," she said turning away from me. I hurried out of the hospital wing and to the Gryffyndor Common Room. My stomache twisted and still hurt when I made my way to my bedroom. When I passed Harry's bed it got worse. I blamed it on the stupid virus. Even if Madame Pomphrey said I didn't have anything.

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. Neville, you do not like Luna, I thought. She's just one of your good friends. She's like Hermione or Ginny or even Lavender. I decided that I needed to write a letter to Hermione.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I needed someone to talk to and you're the first person that I thought of.  
>I'm having this sharp, painful, queasy feeling in my stomache and I feel like I'm about to throw up.<br>Madame Pomphrey said I didn't have any illness but I'm not so sure.  
>Could you tell me what I have or what this is? Please?<strong>_

_**Love you friend,**_

_**Neville**_

__I folded up the letter and went up to the Owlery. There I choose a simple brown owl.

"Could you please take this to Hermione Granger?" I asked it. The owl hooted so I took it as a yes. The owl took off around the side of the building towards Gryffyndor tower. I relized that I needed to get back there before I got caught by Filch. I went out the door and back to the common room. I didn't want to go back to my bedroom so I just went and sat on a couch.

The flames danced in the fire pit. Once or twice I thought I saw a figure but I shrugged it off as my tired mind playing tricks on me. I went upstairs to my room and took off my shoes. I changed into my night clothes and laid on the bed before pulling the hangings around me. Then I drifted off to sleep with pictures of owls in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Please review! Oh and I hope that this chapter is longer than the other two.<strong>


	4. Hermione gets through to Neville

**Hey HEY HEY! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! So much drama in my life! SORRY! I'll let you read now.**

**Diclaimer:**

**Neville: Macy!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Neville: I want to ask out Luna but I don't know how!**

**Me: Just shut up go over to her and ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you!**

**Neville: Alright fine. Thanks**

**Me: I do not own Harry Potter.** Sadly

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

I looked out the window and saw the barn owl as it flew closer to my face. I quickly backed away as it sped into my room and fell onto my bed. I giggled and so did Luna. I got the poor thing a treat and took the letter that was attached to it's leg. This is what it said:

_**Hermione,**_

_**I needed someone to talk to and you're the first person that I thought of.  
>I'm having this sharp, painful, queasy feeling in my stomache and I feel like I'm about to throw up.<br>Madame Pomphrey said I didn't have any illness but I'm not so sure.  
>Could you tell me what I have or what this is? Please?<strong>_

_**Love you friend,**_

_**Neville**_

I smiled as I got out a quill and a piece of parchment. Neville was having jealousy issues. And I bet that he was jealous of Harry because Harry was going to go with Luna to Slughorn's Christmas Party.

_**Neville, **_

_**Thank you for thinking of me to talk too.  
>First of all, I think you are having jealousy issues.<br>I know you are. And you probably know it too.  
>Are they because Harry is taking Luna to Slughorn's Christmas Party?<br>It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I have a good feeling that it is though.  
>I won't tell Luna that you like her. To get those jealousy feelings to go away you need to tell her you like her.<br>And the only reason Harry is taking her is because McLaggen is taking me and Ginny is being taken by someone else.  
>Please follow my advice. It works!<strong>_

_**Love your friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

I rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl. I smiled and gave it another treat as it took off and flew into the darkness of outside.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
